Sorpresas
by New Year s Elite Contest
Summary: Todos asistirán al evento de fin de año, pero lo que nadie esperaba, es que se apareciera el ex-convicto Edward Masen, reclamando a la que sería la prometida del hijo del anfitrión de dicha fiesta.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Sorpresas**

.

_Summary_

_Todos asistirán al evento de fin de año, pero lo que nadie esperaba, es que se apareciera el ex-convicto Edward Masen, reclamando a la que sería la prometida del hijo del anfitrión de dicha fiesta._

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

**Bella POV**

**Diez años atrás…**

—_Vamos muñequita, compláceme y ven conmigo. —¿Cómo negarme a esos ojos esmeraldas enmarcados con sus gafas, que ahorita me ven como si hubiese atropellado a su cachorro? Y para acabar se empiezan a abnegar en lágrimas. _

_Chantajista, suspiro rindiéndome._

—_Está bien, está bien, pero… —No termino de hablar porque me está aprisionando entre sus fuertes brazos, cortándome la respiración._

—_No te arrepentirás —asegura—, esta noche cambiaran nuestras vidas, así que ve a alistarte, te quiero más hermosa de lo que eres. —La sonrisa ilumina su rostro, me da una beso en la mejilla y un empujón a mi recamara. Vuelvo a suspirar y me encamino al baño, no sé qué trama y tampoco sé a que lugar iremos, pero no creo que esté bien ir en pantalón y mis vans._

_Una hora después estoy lista, enfundada en un vestido rojo de un solo tirante, que llega a medio muslo y con la espalda al descubierto. Con el cabello suelto y maquillaje tenue, mis labios rojos combinando con mi vestido. En un pequeño bolso guardo mis llaves, dinero y el móvil, por cualquier emergencia. Para cuando salgo al living, Edward me está esperando, observando la cuidad por la ventana. Oye el sonido de mis tacones, se da vuelta y, ¡Dios mío! Que bien se ve con su pantalón azul oscuro y esa camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, con los tres primeros botones sin abrochar. Se pasa la mano por su cabello murmurando algo por lo bajo._

—_Estás… Estás preciosa. —Me dice con voz ronca._

—_Tú tampoco estás nada mal —digo, carraspeando para disipar el momento incomodo._

—_Si estás lista, podemos irnos. —Me ofrece su brazo para salir y no dudo en tomarlo, dejándolo guiarme a donde sea que vayamos a ir. Afuera un taxi se encuentra esperándonos, lo interrogo con la mirada, pero sólo se encoge de hombros y dice: "Lo necesitaremos de regreso". Me distraigo en el camino preguntándole de su familia, ya que últimamente no he visto a su madre trabajando en la cafetería de la universidad, al parecer ha tenido una gripe que la dejó en cama por dos días, pero ya está mejor._

_El taxi para y me doy cuenta de que estamos en "Leios" un lugar muy exclusivo. Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho para reservar, ya que Edward no es de clase alta. Le resto importancia y disfruto el momento._

_Mientras disfrutamos de nuestro postre, no puedo evitar poner atención al comportamiento de Edward. No deja de mover sus manos y tartamudea de vez en cuando. Está nervioso y me empieza a contagiar el sentimiento._

— _¡Ya está bien, Edward! Ahora mismo me dices qué te pasa —exploto, haciéndolo dar un respingo en su lugar. Suspira largamente para luego observarme con determinación._

—_Te amo —Me atraganto con el agua, logrando que me dé un ataque de tos—. Lo si-siento, no quería de-decir eso. Bueno sí, pe-pero no así. Sí te amo, tan sólo… Debo parecer un idiota, ¿cierto? —Sonríe tristemente y le correspondo la sonrisa. Me acerco a él con todo y silla, acaricio su mejilla y le retiro las gafas para poder ver sus preciosas esmeraldas._

—_Un idiota, sí, pero eres mi idiota —digo, sorprendiéndolo, para luego darle un beso en sus labios, beso que moría por darle desde hace tiempo. Se queda quieto por un momento, para luego mover sus labios firmemente contra los míos. Después de un rato me separo de él, recargando mi frente en la suya—. También te amo, cariño, te estabas tardando en decirlo._

—_Bueno, tenía pensado hacerlo antes, ya sabes, lo cliché, pero James adelantó mis planes —dice enfurruñado, haciéndome soltar una carcajada y atrayendo las miradas de las demás personas. Recuerdo a James, nuestro compañero, el cual me invitó a salir para pedirme consejos sobre cómo conquistar a alguien._

—_Bebé, sólo quería que lo ayudara a conquistar a Laurent, su chico. —Recalco "chico" para que entienda. Cuando lo hace se sonroja y empieza a balbucear cosas incoherentes._

—_¡Rayos! Por eso cuando le dije que lo golpearía si te hacía daño me vio como si tuviera dos cabezas. —Me rio por lo que dice, él no es fanático de la violencia. Pongo mi mano en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia mí para darle un beso. Ahora que es mío, no pararé de besarlo y hacerle otras cosillas que me hace pensar cuando se pone todo inocente. Me quedo rígida cuando me doy cuenta de algo._

—_¿Qué sucede? —cuestiona preocupado, acariciando mi mejilla._

—_No lo sé, ¿qué somos ahora? —pregunto dudosa, ya que no me ha hecho la pregunta. Se da un golpe en la frente._

—_Lo siento, cielo, olvidé preguntarte lo más importante —Inhala una bocanada de aire y me toma el rostro con sus manos, quedamos frente a frente—.Muñequita, te conocí hace un año, pero desde entonces haz revolucionado mi vida, haz iluminado mis días y alegrado mis malos momentos, pero, lo más importante: me haz abierto los ojos para darme cuenta de que no sabía lo mucho que te necesitaba hasta que creí perderte. Así que, Isabella Swan, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?_

— _¡Por supuesto que sí! —Me arrojo a sus brazos y empiezo a besarlo por todo su rostro para, finalmente, darle un beso lleno de amor en sus labios._

_Sí, esa fue una de mis mejores noches, una de tantas, porque nuestra historia acababa de iniciar y, si en nuestras manos estaba decidirlo, nunca terminaría._

**Actualidad.**

Recorrer todo el centro comercial es agotador después de seis horas seguidas de puras compras. No me malinterpreten, amo las compras, el problema es venir con Rosalie (Mi mejor amiga y cuñada), la cual me obliga a probarme toda la ropa que le gusta sólo porque ella no puede lucirlo a causa de su barriga de siete meses de embarazo, así que yo hago el trabajo por las dos.

En fin, habíamos venido de última hora a comprar el vestido que usaré para la importantísima fiesta de fin de año que hacen los Cullen cada año. Ésta tenía por motivo la gran alianza que se hace con las editoriales Swan, aunque tengo la sospecha de que el más pequeño de los Cullen hará su "gran hazaña" y pedirá mi mano enfrente del toda la gente, confiado en que no le haré el desplante de rechazarlo. Pues se quedará esperando, ya lo he rechazado anteriormente, no entiendo por qué piensa que aceptaré esta vez.

Lo que nadie sabe es que hace mucho dejé de usar mi apellido de soltera. Hace cuatro años, para ser más exacta, y cada vez falta menos para que pueda gritar a los cuatros vientos que ya le pertenezco a alguien. Sólo espero que el tiempo avance rápido, no sé cómo he podido vivir sin…

—¡Isabella! —Sip, creo que hasta los de China oyeron el grito de Rose.

—Rosalie, no me grites, estoy junto a ti. —Le doy un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

—Pues no lo parece. Apresúrate, a tu sobrina ya le dio hambre. —Acaricia su vientre, dándole más énfasis a sus palabras. Ruedo los ojos.

—Claro, échale la culpa a Emma. —Doy media vuelta, lista para cambiarme e ir a comer. Es suficiente por hoy, tenemos que tener todo listo, mañana será la dichosa fiesta y tengo que estar preparada para lo que pasará.

Creo que una carrera de caracoles sería más emocionante que esta "gran fiesta". No entiendo por qué reunir a toda la gente en un salón de baile, si lo que menos se hace es bailar. Todo el mundo va de grupo en grupo, presumiendo lo que tiene, por ejemplo: la Sra. Stanley, que trae del brazo a su hija, Jessica, presentándola y diciendo lo buena, atenta y educada que es. Sí, como no. Ella no la vio maldecir como un marinero y agarrarse a golpes en la universidad con una de mis compañeras, y todo porque el imbécil de Newton no pudo mantener su polla guardada en sus pantalones durante su "relación".

La voz de Carlisle Cullen me distrae de mis recuerdos.

—Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, se les agradece el que hayan asistido. También quiero agradecer a Charlie por haber aceptado esta fusión entre nuestras empresas, sé cuan difícil es aceptar un socio. —Papa sólo sonríe y hace el gesto de brindar a su salud. Un murmullo en la entrada atrae nuestra atención. Volteo.

Allí vienen entrando los gemelos Cullen, tan iguales, pero a la vez distintos. Los dos rubios de ojos azules, sin embargo Alec es frio, déspota, menospreciando a todos. Por el contrario, Jane es tímida, noble y cariñosa, administrando y ayudando a algunos de los orfanatos de la ciudad.

—Lamentamos la demora, padre —dice, no sintiéndolo en lo más mínimo. Bien que le gusta que todo el mundo le ponga atención. Observa a su alrededor, buscando a alguien y parece ser que quien sea que esté allá arriba me odia, pues a la que busca es a mí. Me observa con lujuria y triunfo. Ruedo los ojos con fastidio por su escrutinio.

—Tranquilo hijo. Ahora, pasemos a cenar. —Estiro el cuello buscando a Rosalie, cuando de repente dos brazos se ciñen a mi cintura, levantándome del suelo.

—¡Bellita! —La voz gruesa de Emmett atrae varias miradas reprobatorias de la gente, doy media vuelta para abrazar a mi hermano.

—Emmy, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así? —Ruedo los ojos y él sólo sonríe, haciendo que se le marquen los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Levanta las manos en signo de rendición.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero ya quita esa cara de vieja treintona… Espera, pronto lo serás —dice para luego soltarse a reír a carcajadas. Rosalie, a quien no había notado, solamente le da un golpe. Nos sonreímos por el comportamiento de mi hermano.

—Emmett, recuerda que yo ya tengo treinta, compórtate o si no sucede _ya sabes qué_. —Con eso mi hermano deja de reír abruptamente. Mira a Rose, incrédulo.

—Pe-pero nena, ¡no es justo! Fue sólo una bromita —reclama haciéndose el inocente. Me rio entre dientes haciendo que Emmett me fulmine con la mirada.

—Ya hombre, pasemos a cenar, cada vez falta menos para que termine esto. —Dicho esto nos encaminamos hacia la mesa en donde nos esperan nuestros padres y, para mi desgracia, los Cullen. Trato de sentarme lo más lejos posible de Alec pero éste, adivinando mis intenciones, retira mi silla como si fuera un caballero. Voy a ignorarlo, pero mi madre me mira, advirtiéndome con la mirada que no me atreva a hacerlo.

—Que hermosa estás esta noche Bella. —Me halaga y toma mi mano sobre la mesa, educadamente retiro la unión.

—Gracias Alec —contesto secamente y me volteo para platicar con Jane, la cual me cuenta sobre la situación de uno de los orfanatos. Al parecer habían tenido una fuga de gas que los hizo desalojar por una semana, afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores.

La fiesta va normal, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que me gustaría estar en otro lugar, con otras personas. Alec no deja de atosigarme con que es mi _obligación_ bailar con él. Este hombre sí que es insistente, no se da por vencido. Harta de su insistencia tomo su mano y lo arrastro a la pista, cuando llegamos a esta, me presiona a él con sus brazos.

—El que haya aceptado el estúpido baile, no quiere decir que me agrade —murmuro enojada sólo para que nosotros escuchemos.

—Deberías de aceptar nuestra atracción, cariño, te haces de rogar para llamar mi atención, pero no hay necesidad de eso, me traes loco desde hace tiempo —contesta el muy sinvergüenza. Me quedo de una pieza, viéndolo incrédula y sin darle crédito a lo que sale de su boca.

—¿Qué mierda dices Cullen? ¿"Atracción"? Si ignorarte cada que puedo y rechazarte cada cita que me pides es atracción, no quiero ni saber que entiendes por enamoramiento. —Me zafo de sus brazos y lo dejo ahí, en medio de la pista con la mandíbula tensa, conteniéndose.

Camino hacia el tocador malhumorada. Me tiene fastidiada, antes se me hacía divertido verlo hacer méritos para que yo le haga caso, pero sólo era eso: diversión.

_Edward_, cuanta falta me haces en este momento, daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí conmigo. Sin darme cuenta mi vista se torna borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, me las limpio y salgo de ahí como si no hubiese pasado nada. Ya va a ser medianoche y había escuchado a mis padres decir que habrá una sorpresa cuando den las doce campanadas. Vuelvo a la mesa por el móvil, tengo que hacer una llamada antes de que me entretenga. Salgo a un balcón que encuentro y, al tercer tono, la voz dulce de Elizabeth me contesta.

—Lizzy, buenas noches —saludo con voz neutral.

—Cariño, que bueno es saludarte, ¿cómo estás? —contesta con tono emocionado. Escuchar su voz hace que se me forme un nudo en la garganta.

—Igualmente Lizzy. Estoy bien, sólo llamaba para desearles un buen fin de año. —Mi voz se entrecorta y carraspeo para que no se dé cuenta, pero no es fácil engañarla.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? —cuestiona preocupada.

—Nada, sólo… Los extraño. Si por mí fuera no estaría en esta fiesta, estaría con ustedes —digo eso y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Cariño, nosotros también te extrañamos. Y no digas nada de eso, sabes que a tus padres no les hubiera gustado que no estuvieras con ellos, por nosotros no te preocupes que no estamos solos, nos llegó una grata sorpresa. Recuerda que a nuestro hijo no le hubiera gustado verte triste en una fecha tan especial para él. —Su voz animándome y el que lo haya nombrado hace que mi llanto se desate.

—Tienes razón Lizzy, pe-pero… No puedo.

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé, pero haz el intento. —El ruido que se oye del otro lado me hace darme cuenta de que la interrumpí en su celebración. Incluso olvidé que yo también estoy en una.

—Lo haré. Tengo que dejarte Liz, deben andar buscándome. Mándale mis saludos a Edward Sénior, y feliz año nuevo.

—Le diré cariño y feliz año también. Te queremos Bells, nos vemos pronto —dice con voz misteriosa y cuelga.

Para cuando regreso al salón me gano una reprimenda por parte de mi madre, aunque sinceramente me vale lo que diga, dejé de contar con su apoyo hace mucho. En esta ocasión el discurso de año nuevo le toca a papá.

—Esperemos se la estén pasando bien y queremos desearles un buen inicio de año. Deseo de todo corazón que a todos nos siga yendo bien, como hasta ahora. Salud. —Alza su copa y todos los demás brindamos, un minuto después inician las campanadas.

Entre abrazos y saludos no veo venir a Alec, el cual de repente me tiene aprisionada en un abrazo férreo. Por cortesía no le hago un desplante y, así como llega, se va. Me encojo de hombros ignorando su actitud. El sonido de la copa al ser golpeada con un cubierto atrae la atención de todos, el causante de dicho ruido es Alec.

—Como dijo Charlie, se les agradece su asistencia, pero en esta ocasión quiero hacer un anuncio, espero y celebren conmigo.

_¡Mierda! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_, repito como una mantra en mi cabeza.

—Un año atrás conocí a la mujer de mi vida y no dudé en hacerle saber de mis sentimientos, sin embargo se ha hecho de rogar, pero creo que ya llegó el momento de hacer la ansiada pregunta. Isabella, querida, ven por favor —No me muevo de mi lugar hasta que mi madre me da un codazo que me hace ir hacia él. ¡Dios Mío! Le ruego con la mirada, pero me ignora—. Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Amm… Yo… Alec… —No puedo decir las palabras con claridad. Me doy cuenta de que mis balbuceos lo están desesperando.

—Ella no lo hará —Una voz clara y fuerte, _esa_ voz, se escucha por algún lugar del salón. Volteo para todos lados, buscándolo desesperadamente. No lo puedo creer, él está aquí, aunque no debería estarlo, sin embargo eso es lo menos importante ahorita.

De repente la gente se hace a un lado, dejándolo pasar y ahí está, en toda su gloria, viéndose increíblemente guapo en su smoking, con su cabello arreglado y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, observándome con esas esmeraldas brillantes detrás de sus gafas, está Edward. ¡Dios Mío! En verdad está aquí, lo único que quiero hacer es correr a sus brazos, pero su inesperada llegada me tiene completamente en shock.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí Masen? ¿No deberías de estar pudriéndote en la cárcel, como el asesino que eres? —Las preguntas despectivas de Alec hacen que la audiencia jadee del asombro y el horror.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te concierne. Si estoy aquí, es para detener la estupidez que planeas hacer —contesta Edward, sin inmutarse por sus palabras.

—Y según tú, ¿cuál es esa "estupidez"? —Para cuando Alec termina de decir esas palabras, Edward se ha acercado lo suficiente a mí, haciendo que su aroma penetre mis fosas nasales.

—Quitarme a mi mujer, por supuesto. —Y para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, me toma de la cintura posesivamente. Ya para este momento estoy más que segura de que no es una alucinación, ¡él está aquí! Como tantas veces lo soñé.

No dudo en abrazarlo por la cintura y pegarme más a él. A ninguno le pasa desapercibido el estremecimiento que nos provoca nuestra cercanía. Suspiro emocionada y lo observo a los ojos, demostrándole todo mi amor, mi apoyo y mi comprensión. El bufido del gemelo Cullen rompe nuestra burbuja.

— ¿Tu mujer? Por favor, ¡si su relación terminó en el momento en que te metiste con Tanya y la asesinaste! —El que la nombre hace que mi cerebro despierte del letargo en el que estaba.

—¡Si no sabes nada es mejor que te calles Alec! Porque yo sé muy bien que pasó el día del asesinato y créeme, todo fue un teatro muy bien elaborado para separarnos. Sin embargo, el que lo planeó todo no contó con eso nos uniera más, si es posible. —Lo miro, desafiándolo a que contradiga mis palabras.

—¡No, Bella! ¡No puedes creer en él! Te ha lavado el cerebro, haciéndose el inocente contigo. Es un asesino —replica con furia. Ya no lo soporto más.

—¡No me convenció, maldita sea! La verdad es que el día del dichoso asesinato, él estaba conmigo en un registro civil, ¡casándose! C-o-n-m-i-g-o. —Separo las palabras para que su diminuto cerebro entienda, aunque, en mi arrebato, no proceso las palabras antes de decirlas y las suelto así, sin más, causando que la gente y mi familia jadee por la sorpresa.

Sí, definitivamente esa no fue la mejor manera de que todo el mundo se entere de que estoy casada, sobre todo si mi esposo es Edward Masen, a quien culparon injustamente de un asesinato, porque estoy completamente segura de que él no es el responsable. Únicamente espero que mi noche no terminé en un desastre, aunque, con Edward a mi lado, no me importa nada más. Su regreso opaca cualquier cosa que me pueda hacer sentir mal.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Sorpresas**

.

_Summary_

_Todos asistirán al evento de fin de año, pero lo que nadie esperaba, es que se apareciera el ex-convicto Edward Masen, reclamando a la que sería la prometida del hijo del anfitrión de dicha fiesta._

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

**Edward POV**

Es sorprendente como tu vida puede cambiar tanto de un momento a otro. Si no pregúntenmelo a mí, un minuto estaba feliz, casándome con la mujer de mi vida, con la que iba a compartir el resto de mi existencia, y al siguiente, al llegar a casa, estaba siendo arrestado por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento. El que yo creía sería el mejor día de mi vida, se vio opacado por un horrible suceso.

Al principio estuve desconcertado, nadie me decía las razones de mi arresto. Sólo cuando se presentó un tipo rubio de ojos azules a interrogarme, me informaron de mi caso. Al comienzo estuve confundido, pues se me culpaba de haber asesinado a la señorita _Tanya Denali_, de la cual ni siquiera recordaba el rostro. Ya cuando el Agente Hale se cansó de mis preguntas, que según él fueron absurdas, me soltó la bomba: Tanya -La que ahora recordaba-, fue mamá de uno de mis alumnos, de la escuela en la cual trabajaba. Fue asesinada en su hogar, con múltiples puñaladas en su cuerpo; lo curioso del caso fue que encontraron el arma homicida a un lado del cuerpo, digo, cualquier asesino nunca sería tan estúpido como para dejar nada que pudiera delatarlo, pero lo más sorprendente fue que el cuchillo tenía mis huellas dactilares. Ahí si me ofusqué, eso no podía ser posible, ¡en mi vida había visto a esa chica como para que se me culpara de su asesinato!

Mientras toda la investigación se llevaba a cabo, el tiempo pasó. Por desgracia, el día del juicio me declararon culpable, ya que las pruebas me señalaban directamente a mí. Mi condena fue de veinte años y, mientras todo eso transcurría, nunca se me permitieron las visitas de nadie, ni siquiera de mi esposa, con la cual mantenía contacto por medio del abogado que contrató para mí. Mi abogado fue mi cuñado: Emmett, ese hombre que lo primero que hizo al verme fue darme un puñetazo en el rostro, pero imaginen cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que me había golpeado por no invitarlo a nuestra boda, me dijo y cito: _"Si te piensas casar, por lo menos avisa, cabrón"_. Sí, ese es mi cuñado, él trato de impedir que me metieran preso, pero todo me culpaba, injustamente, pero me culpaba. No me quedo más remedio que aceptar mi destino, el cual fue nunca volver a disfrutar de los momentos felices con mis seres queridos.

Los días pasaron y con estos los meses, hasta que se convirtieron en cuatro años, en los cuales nunca dejé de pensar en Bella, mi muñequita, mi esposa. Aún recuerdo como me pidió matrimonio… ¡Sí! Ella fue la que me pidió matrimonio, pues en ese entonces era muy tímido en nuestra relación. Todavía lo soy, pero con ella siento que mi timidez se va. Sucedió en la fiesta de año nuevo en mi casa. Ese año quiso celebrar con mi familia, pues estaba peleada con la suya, lamenté que lo estuviera, ya que era por mi culpa que había pasado eso. Aún no entiendo por qué no me aceptan como su novio. Bueno, tal vez sí lo sepa: no soy de su misma clase social.

_**Flashback**_

_Las fiestas de año nuevo siempre fueron mis favoritas desde que tengo memoria. En mi niñez era extraño que no me animara la navidad tanto como fin de año, pero, para mí, terminar el año es un logro más en la vida, porque reflexionas en todo lo que hiciste el resto del año y así puedes cambiar en el que viene, ya sea para bien o para mal. Tal vez era por eso que estaba desbordando alegría por todos lados desde que Bella me propuso celebrar esa fecha especial en compañía de mi familia. No hay nadie que no se enamore de mi Bella, se ganó los corazones de mis padres desde antes de que fuéramos novios, pues en la universidad le hacía compañía a mi madre, la ayudaba en la cafetería… En fin, con sus buenas acciones logró que se encariñaran mucho con ella, y mamá estaba emocionada de que Isabella fuese mi novia._

—_Edward, ¿en qué piensas? —pregunta Bella, acomodando mis gafas y acariciando mi rostro. Le devuelvo la caricia, pero en su cintura, y la pego a mi cuerpo._

—_En lo contento que estoy de que estés aquí, muñequita —contesto feliz, para luego darle un casto beso en sus labios._

—_Yo también lo estoy cariño, pero Lizzy no lo va a estar si no vamos a la mesa, ya está sirviendo la cena. —Toma mi mano y me arrastra hacia el comedor._

_La cena la pasamos entre risas y platicas (Vergonzosas para mí y divertidas para mi novia. Sí, no hay nada peor que tu madre contando travesuras de tu infancia, pero cúlpenme si sólo a mí me gustaba andar corriendo desnudo por todo el patio trasero). Creo que mi rostro nunca dejó de estar rojo de la vergüenza. Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo pasa y ya estamos abrazándonos, de repente siento que mi novia me lleva junto a ella al patio trasero, el cual -No me había dado cuenta-, está más alumbrado. Hay un pequeño columpio para dos personas, me hace sentarme y automáticamente la abrazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia mí._

—_Es una buena noche —dice, observando el cielo._

—_Lo es, y más si estás conmigo. Gracias por venir, te amo, muñequita —comento, recargándome en su hombro y dándole un besito. _

—_Hemos estado juntos por un buen tiempo y cada día siento que me enamoro más de ti, no hay día en que me arrepienta de haberme hecho tu novia, cariño. No todo ha sido color de rosa, pero, oye, lo mejor son las reconciliaciones —Me guiña un ojo y soltamos unas risillas, porque eso es absolutamente verdadero—. Y aunque la gente me siga diciendo que no eres bueno para mí, no me importa, porque eso sólo hace que me de cuenta de lo superficiales que son. No saben aprovechar lo bueno que la vida les ofrece —Un nudo en la garganta me tiene mudo. La veo coger aire y sentarse en mi regazo, tomando mi rostro con sus pequeñas manitos—. Cariño, cada que visualizo mi futuro, siempre te veo conmigo, a nosotros, siendo tan felices como lo hemos sido hasta ahora, por eso me decidí a hacer esto… Amor, ¿me darías el extraordinario placer de casarte conmigo? —Sus palabras me dejan aturdido por un momento. Abro y cierro la boca sin que salga sonido alguno._

—_Amm… Y-Yo… Muñequita, ¿no debería ser yo el que preguntara eso? —pregunto avergonzado, subiendo mis gafas por el puente de mi nariz._

—_Bueno… Ciertamente no esperaba que me dijeras eso, sólo tenías que contestar sí o no —dice sonriendo, aunque la alegría no llega a sus ojos. Me quiero dar golpes contra la pared._

—_Lo siento muñequita, únicamente me hubiese gustado ser yo quien te lo pidiera, pero una vez me vuelves a sorprender. Sí, por supuesto que acepto. —Apenas salen mis palabras, me está abrazando por el cuello fuertemente, aunque tan rápido como me abraza, con la misma velocidad se separa. _

—_¡Mierda! Olvidé los anillos, ya vuelvo cariño. —Corre hacia dentro de la casa y regresa segundo después con una pequeña cajita. Me rio por lo agitada que se ve. Retoma la posición anterior, para luego tomar mi mano, poniéndome el anillo y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Hago lo mismo y le doy un beso profundo, donde nuestras lenguas se mueven en sincronización, la falta de aire nos hace separarnos, pero no dejo de acariciarla._

—_No puede creer que me pidieras matrimonio —digo aún sin creérmelo, observando nuestras manos entrelazadas en donde brillan nuestros anillos._

—_Bueno, tú no dabas el paso y yo no me iba a quedar esperando a que lo hicieras. —Se encoge de hombros, acariciando mi cabello._

—_Muñequita, sabes que no tengo tanta seguridad como tú. Sí lo había pensado, pero no me atrevía. —Avergonzado, oculto mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor._

—_En ese caso, ya sabes para la próxima — dice bromeando y riéndose, no tardo en unirme a sus risas._

—_Mamá se pondrá emocionada —comento, colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja._

—_Ya lo sabe, ¿por qué crees que no nos han llamado? — Sacudo mi cabeza, incrédulo, al parecer todos sabían menos yo._

—_Me da gusto que no esperaras, creo que te hubiera hecho sufrir hasta que me decidiera a hacerlo._

—_Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que serás mío legalmente y espero que pronto, eh —dice acurrucándose más contra a mí._

—_Muñequita, soy tuyo desde que nos conocimos. Por cierto, te amo. —Recuerdo, meciéndonos en el columpio._

—_Yo también te amo… Feliz Año nuevo, prometido —susurra, dándome un beso en la mandíbula. Cuando me llama así, no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro._

—_Sí que es feliz, muñequita._

**Actualidad**

Cuando salgo del reclusorio lo primero que pasa por mi mente es ir en busca de Bella, mi muñequita, pero prefiero, mejor, darle una sorpresa en la fiesta (Sobre la cual Emmett hizo el favor de comentarme). Así que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tomo un taxi y voy a la casa de mis padres. Nervioso y ansioso llamo al timbre, oigo pasos y la puerta se abre, dejándome ver a mamá, la cual viene limpiándose las manos con un paño, pero sin levantar la mirada.

—Sorpresa, mamá. —Nada más oír mi voz, levanta la cabeza de golpe, observándome estupefacta con sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los míos, llenos de lágrimas.

—Ed-Edward… —susurra débilmente, para luego abalanzarse sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza y llenándome el rostro de besos. Me rio llorosamente con ella.

—Estoy aquí, mamá —hablo cuando me suelta. Me arrastra hacia adentro.

—¡Edward! Ven aquí —grita, llamando a mi papá, quien aparece corriendo.

—Lizzy, qué suce… —Deja de hablar al verme y suelta los guantes de trabajo que trae. Camina cautelosamente hacia mí y me agarra de los hombros, jalándome hacia él para darme un abrazo igual de fuerte que el de mamá.

—Hola papá —saludo con voz trémula.

—¡Dios, hijo! No puedo creer que estés aquí —dice con voz ronca.

—Lo sé, papá, para mí también fue una sorpresa que me hayan dejado libre.

Después de haberles contado cómo fue que pude salir, pasamos a la mesa. Realmente moría por uno de los platillos que mamá preparaba. Le juro que nunca mas le negaré un plato de comida, lo cual la hace feliz.

Cuando Emmett me contó que habían re-abierto mi caso, una parte de mi estaba extasiada de poder ser liberado. La otra estuvo pesimista, haciéndome pensar que nunca saldría de ahí, pero fue la noticia que Emmett me dijo la que eliminó esos pensamientos. Habían despedido al juez que se encargo de mi juicio (Condenándome injustamente) por corrupción, ¡sí! Por corrupción, al parecer no fui el único que habían metido a la cárcel inocentemente. Alguien ya había denunciado la negligencia por parte del juez, al no aceptar ninguna prueba que demostrara lo contrario a lo que se nos juzgaba. Así que esta vez sí tomaron la declaración de mis testigos y encontraron la prueba definitiva que demostraba que yo no asesiné a la Srta. Denali: mi acta de matrimonio, esa que no validaron creyendo que Bella me estaba encubriendo.

Suspiro, tengo muchísimas ganas de verla, las visitas que me hacía no calmaban mis ansias de estar con ella, eso sólo lograba que añorara más su presencia. Pronto, me digo, pronto, faltan tres días para la dichosa fiesta de Año Nuevo, espero darle una sorpresa.

Ya estoy nervioso y eso que todavía no la veía…

Han sido los tres días más largos de mi vida. Mis padres únicamente se reían de mi ansiedad, ya que sólo checaba la hora a cada rato e iba de un lado para el otro buscando actividades que me distraigan: le ayudaba a papá a arreglar el tejado, me quedaba con mamá para hacer las comidas, pero ni eso hizo que los días pasaran rápido.

Para cuando me doy cuenta, estamos en la fiesta que ofrecen mis padres de último momento por mi llegada. Mis tíos de Volterra vinieron tan pronto supieron que estaba libre, mis primas pequeñas revolotean a mi alrededor y yo estoy que me ahorco con el moño del smoking que mamá me obligó a usar. El sonido del teléfono llama mi atención, voy a contestar pero mamá se me adelanta.

—Cariño, que bueno es saludarte, ¿cómo estás? —No hace falta preguntar quién es, pues mi corazón acelerado lo sabe y el guiño de mamá lo confirma. Mis manos empiezan a sudar y siento un nudo en la garganta que me impide ir a quitarle el teléfono a mi madre y hablar con el amor de mi vida. Desgraciadamente proceso muy lento mis acciones, para cuando reacciono, ya han colgado.

—¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Preguntó por mí? ¡Mamá, contéstame! —cuestiono desesperado.

—Calma bebé, calma. Está bien, triste por la fecha. No preguntó por ti, pero sí te recordó —dice maternalmente, masajeando mis hombros, tranquilizándome. Suspiro sonoramente.

—No aguanto más mamá —comento, subiendo mis gafas por el puente de mi nariz y jaloneándome el cabello, nervioso.

—Entonces… ¿Qué estás esperando? —La miró fijamente, se supone que tengo que ser paciente, pero no soporto más estar alejado de mi Bella…

Beso la mejilla de mi madre, despidiéndome de ella, y al salir abrazo a mi padre, el cual sólo me desea suerte, arrojándome las llaves de su coche.

No me toma mucho tiempo llegar al lugar que Emmett me indica y, tal como me había dicho, puedo entrar sin que nadie me vea por la puerta del personal. Y ahí la veo, hermosa, con su vestido negro, largo, que se le adhiere al cuerpo como una segunda piel, piel que en el pasado disfruté con amor. Y su hermoso cabello -El cual me hechiza con su olor-, peinado delicadamente, sin un mechón fuera de lugar. Una ola de celos irracionales me atraviesa al ver al idiota de Cullen acercándosele para abrazarla, pero, para mi suerte no dura mucho. Espero mi momento para sorprenderla, pero el sorprendido termino siendo yo.

—Como dijo Charlie, se les agradece su asistencia, pero en esta ocasión quiero hacer un anuncio, espero y celebren conmigo. Hace un año conocí a la mujer de mi vida y no dudé en hacerle saber mis sentimientos, sin embargo se ha hecho de rogar. Pero creo que ya llegó el momento de hacer la ansiada pregunta, Isabella, querida, ven por favor… Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo? —Toda la gente se queda callada, esperando que _mi esposa_conteste. Claro que ella no está mejor que yo, la veo avergonzada y, sobretodo, molesta.

—Amm… Yo… Alec… —balbucea nerviosa y hasta ahí llega mi autocontrol. No voy a tolerar que este idiota me la quite.

—Ella no lo hará —declaro con voz firme y fuerte, haciéndome notar.

Y, por supuesto, las represalias no tardan en llegar, pero lo que resalta en la discusión es el hecho de que Bella revele que estamos casados desde hace tiempo. Si sus padres me odiaban por haberme hecho novio de su hija, creo que, si por ellos fuera, para este momento ya no estaría más en este mundo. Después de que todos oyeran eso, la gente empieza a murmurar todo tipo de cosas y, aprovechando que ya no nos prestan atención, nos arrastro hacia una puerta, sin siquiera fijarme a donde lleva, lo que más anhelo es tener a Bella entre mis brazos y nunca más soltarla.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —pregunta con voz neutra, dándome la espalda, observando la cuidad por el ventanal que hay en la habitación. Me sorprende que pregunte eso. Nervioso, acomodo mis gafas.

—Eso no importa, lo que en verdad interesa es que no me iré más, no te volveré a abandonar _muñequita._—Sus hombros se sacuden, revelando así que está llorando.

—No sabes lo mucho que anhelé que estuvieras aquí… Que me llamaras así —confiesa, triste. La volteo para que esté frente a mí y abro mis brazos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué estás esperando? —repito las palabras de mi madre. No duda en correr hacia mí, echando sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besándome desesperadamente. Mis manos tampoco están quietas, tocan todo lo que se encuentra a mi alcance, acaricio su espalda, su cintura. No me doy cuenta que estamos moviéndonos hasta que nos topamos con la pared. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y junto nuestras frentes, tratando de recuperar el aliento aún sin soltarla.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te dejaron salir? Y, por todos los cielos, ¿por qué no me dijiste en mi última visita? —Me regaña suavemente, tirando de mi cuerpo para sentarnos en el sofá que hay en el lugar. No dudo en acercarla y contarle lo mismo que les había dicho a mis padres. Se pone furiosa por la injusticia que pasamos, desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada para regresar el tiempo, pero le prometo que, de ahora en adelante, aprovecharemos todo el tiempo que tengamos, empezando por buscar una casa en la cual vivir y poder disfrutar de nuestra vida de casados, aunque un poco tarde, pero se la daré.

Estamos en nuestra burbuja, ella encima de mi regazo, besándonos tranquilamente. De vez en cuando sus besos se vuelven lujuriosos y balancea sus caderas sobre las mías, sin embargo le hago entender que la necesito a ella, el contacto, ya luego aprovecharemos nuestro tiempo a solas. Además, no quería que nuestro momento íntimo después de tanto tiempo, fuera en una oficina.

—¡Isabella! —Un grito furioso hace que nos separemos, aunque Bella no hace amago de querer levantarse. Yo sólo la abrazo por la cintura.

—¿Qué? —contesta fastidiada. Me quiero reír, pero no deseo echarle más leña al fuego burlándome del idiota de Cullen, ya bastante es que nos encuentren aquí, besándonos.

— ¿Cómo que, qué? Mierda, Isabella, te acabo de pedir matrimonio y tú estás aquí, besándote con este… Asesino —escupe la palabra con desprecio.

—Mide tus palabras Cullen, porque, si de asesinos hablamos, tú sales ganando. —Mis palabras lo ponen nervioso, pero sigue fulminándome con la mirada.

—No… No sé de qué me hablas —dice tratando de sonar convincente, aunque no lo logra.

—Oh, tú sabes bien de lo que hablo, si no, no le habrías pagado a ese juez para que me condenara injustamente. —Los demás se inquietan con mis palabras, pero si alguien será hundido, no seré yo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —grita ya fuera de sí.

—Claro que lo es. Vamos, cuenta cómo fue que ingeniaste es _gran_ plan tuyo para quitarme de en medio y quedarte con MI esposa. —Bella deja de observar a Cullen y voltea hacia mí, mirándome sorprendida.

—Alec, ¿quieres decirnos si lo que dice este chico es verdad? —cuestiona Charlie, tratando de poner orden. Para este entonces la mayoría de los invitados estaba presenciando nuestra discusión.

—¡Claro que no, Charlie! ¿Cómo pueden siquiera considerar creerle a _él_? ¡Está claro que intenta manipularlos!

—¿En serio, Cullen? Entonces por qué cuando la policía volvió a investigar descubrieron que tú conocías demasiado bien a la chica… ¿O acaso no se te ocurrió que su hijo reconocería a su nuevo papá? Sé que él vio todo Alec, vio como mataste a su madre, y también sé que intentaste ponerlo en mi contra para que no hable —La gente murmura detrás de nosotros, viéndose igual de impactada que la castaña a mi lado. Cullen está en silencio, no puede negar todo lo que digo—. Y es mejor no mencionar el hecho de que contrataste a alguien para meterse en la cafetería de mi madre y robar el cuchillo con mis huellas…

» Se terminó Cullen, la policía está esperando afuera para llevarte.

Y, como si hubiesen estado escuchando la conversación, se escucha un gran estruendo en la puerta y varios policías aparecen, listos para encerrar a Alec, quien se ha puesto pálido, sabe que no tiene escapatoria, aunque eso no lo detiene de hacer un último comentario mientras lo están esposando.

—¡Si no hubieras salido del reclusorio, Isabella habría sido mía, como lo debió haber sido hace tiempo! Yo le puedo dar todo lo que quiera, no como tú, un…

—No te atrevas a insultar a Edward, Alec. Además, te rechacé otras veces, ¿qué te hizo pensar que hoy aceptaría? —Frunzo el ceño por lo que acabo de oír, supe de la primera vez que la invitó a una cita, pero de ahí a que le haya pedido _matrimonio_… Eso, por alguna razón, me hace sentir posesivo. Bella es mía. Mi muñequita_**.**_

—Bella, hija, estás nerviosa, no sabes lo que dices. —La voz desesperada de Renée se hace escuchar. No puedo creer que, aún habiendo escuchado todo lo que dije, lo siga defendiendo.

—Claro que sé lo que digo mamá, pero eso dejó de importarte hace mucho. Así que, si no es mucha molestia, nos retiramos. Feliz Año Nuevo. — Esto último lo dice con sarcasmo. No deja que nadie conteste, toma mi mano y camina hacia la salida. Unos minutos atrás todo estaba bien y espero que nuestra noche pueda terminar de esa manera, de eso me encargaré yo.

En el coche, Bella toma las llaves y maneja por todo Seattle hasta llegar a una casa blanca decorada con adornos navideños. La interrogo con la mirada, pero no dice nada, sólo me hace seguirla al interior. Nada más entrar se quita los zapatos, dejándolos en la entrada.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño —exclama, cambiando de ánimo drásticamente, ofreciéndome una sonrisa deslumbrante. ¿Acaso ella dijo…? —Sí, bebé, _nuestra_ casa. La obtuve hace tiempo y me llevó este otro decorarla con nuestros gustos, espero te guste.

—Amm… Yo… S-Sí, cla-claro que me gusta, muñequita. —Logro decir a pesar del nudo en mi garganta. Observo todo a mi alrededor, pero lo que logra hacer que derrame las lágrimas son las fotografías, miles, de nosotros en la universidad, con mis padres, en un parque, en nuestra boda, por todos lados. Un cuadro que le obsequié en una de mis clases de arte, la lámpara que sin querer rompí cuando éramos novios, algunos de los muebles que fuimos a ver antes de que nos casáramos, para hacer esto juntos, decorar nuestra casa. Es como si nunca me hubiese ido por cuatro largos años. Una sensación de culpa me embarga, ella estuvo sola todo este tiempo.

—No, cariño, no llores, todo esto lo hice para cuando llegara este momento, para cuando es-estuviéramos jun-juntos —dice con voz entrecortada por el llanto que nos invade a los dos. No contesto nada, simplemente la abrazo fuerte y beso su cabello.

Después de que nos calmemos, me lleva a la que será nuestra recamara. Tiene cortinas doradas que hacen juego con las sabanas de nuestra cama y soy recibido por más fotografías de nosotros en cada lado de los buros.

—En el armario está toda nuestra ropa… Tu mamá me dio la que dejaste en su casa cuando fuiste a la universidad y yo me traje la que tenía en nuestro dormitorio —susurra, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—Gracias, muñequita, todo es perfecto. Definitivamente me sigues sorprendiendo con todo lo que haces. No sabes cuánto te amo —contesto, sentándome en la cama, atrayéndola hacia mí y besando encima de su corazón, el cual late aceleradamente. Los nervios empiezan a aflorar como si fuera nuestra primera vez. Técnicamente lo será, nuestra primera vez de casados.

—Yo también te amo, cariño, pero ya fue mucha palabrería. Sr. Masen, exijo mis derechos maritales —dice con voz coqueta, desabrochando el moño del smoking, mientras yo deslizo el broche de su vestido.

—¿Quién soy yo para negarme, Sra. Masen? —La atraigo hacia mí, juntando así nuestros labios en un beso pasional. Se separa por un momento para decirme algo.

—Por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo, esposo mío. —Me dice al oído con voz tierna.

—Ahora lo es, muñequita. Feliz Año.

La vida siempre te pone obstáculos en el camino que recorres, pero sólo tú sabes si eres capaz de atravesarlos con valentía y enfrentarlos con orgullo. Gracias a mi paciencia pude sobrevivir en el reclusorio, sin mencionar las visitas que me hacía mi Bella, que, aunque nunca me gustó que fuera, pues no es lugar para mi princesa, siempre me alegraban los días.

—Hay que apresurarnos, cariño, quiero ver correr a un mini-Edward por nuestra casa. —Me dice, sorprendiéndome y alegrándome al momento.

—Por supuesto, muñequita, yo también quiero una mini-Bella. —Caemos juntos en la cama, riéndonos. Espero que nunca me deje de sonreír, pues eso ha iluminado mis días siempre que lo necesité, y deseo que siga haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
